


Entonces, ¿qué soy?

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Lo inconfesable [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: A veces Cedric no es el más elocuente. Drabble corto.





	Entonces, ¿qué soy?

El parque estaba lleno. Los columpios abarrotados de mocosos ruidosos e insufribles que le estaban bombardeando los oídos hasta el punto de quererse arrancarse las orejas de cuajo.

Cedric gruñó en voz alta y miró hacia otro lado, queriendo liberar sus ojos de la visión de todos esos renacuajos desagradables.

―Dios, cómo odio a los niños…―confesó mascullando a la princesa de pie a su lado.

Tras un momento, Sofía se giró hacia él y le miró desde abajo. Sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas contenidas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios en forma de "u" invertida en un puchero.

Cedric inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se arrepintió visiblemente, sacudiendo las manos ante ella para enmendarse.

―¡N-no digo tú! ¡Tú no! T-tú no eres… ah… Tú no eres una niña. Digo… sí lo eres, pero…

Sofía le miró confusa, un poco más tranquila.

―Entonces… ¿qué soy?―preguntó intrigada.

Cedric la observó fijamente. Su bello pálido rostro de porcelana, sus mejillas rosas como dos manzanas maduras, sus labios carnosos en una media sonrisa curiosa y sus ojos… ¡Oh! Sus ojos como dos gotas de cielo azul centelleantes, iluminando su alma y derritiéndole el corazón.

―Eh… t-tú eres…―titubeó.

_La encarnación de la belleza. Un ángel. Una diosa. Eres la dulzura, el cariño y la chispa de este mundo. Maravillosa, increíble, fantástica, sensual, perfecta. Arrebatadoramente fascinante. Eres mi amor, mi vida entera, mi anhelo, mi pecado._

_Eres mis suspiros, mis gemidos en la oscuridad de la noche. La seducción, la tentación de la carne. Eres mi ruina, mi tormento. Mi placer secreto y prohibido. Mi pequeña súcubo. Mi diablesa. La fruta de mi Edén. Mis sueños más perversos, e inconfesables. Mis fantasías más salvajes, depravadas, lascivas y escandalosamente obscenas…_

_¡Oh, Mi Sofía…! Tú eres mi dueña y señora y yo tu humilde esclavo, rogando por el roce de tus dedos sobre mi piel. Hazme tuyo, amada mía, te lo imploro. Déjame servirte, déjame adorarte… Me calcinaré gustosamente en las llamas del infierno si puedo tenerte, aunque sea una vez. Venderé mi alma al mismo demonio, no me importa. No me importa nada. Si puedo amarte._

_Mi ángel de amor…_

―Eres… como una persona normal, pero más bajita.― respondió por fin.

Sofía apartó la mirada, desconcertada. Parpadeó un par de veces asimilando su respuesta, frunció el ceño y se alejó de él hacia los columpios visiblemente molesta, dejándole solo.

Cedric estampó sonoramente su mano contra su frente, maldiciéndose entre dientes.

_¡Hongos de Merlín…!_


End file.
